


Waiting

by Quietgirll



Series: Promises [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Loneliness, M/M, References to Alcohol, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-13 03:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quietgirll/pseuds/Quietgirll
Summary: ***This is the 3rd story in the Promises series. While this can stand alone, I would suggest reading the first two stories, Together and Tomorrow first. That will improve the quality of your reading experience with this story!!***Jared is finally on his way back to Jensen in Vancouver after his arrest. Jensen is waiting for him.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Promises [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547968
Comments: 24
Kudos: 172





	1. Alone

Jensen stared at the ceiling, then reached over for his phone- 3:27 am. Sighing, he picked it up. Unable to fight the urge, he found himself going to the gossip website. He had been obsessively refreshing the site since they first broke the story about Jared’s arrest. They had posted a video of Jared outside Stereotype. He figured it was just a matter of time before they posted the mugshot. That’s why he kept checking the site- he was scared it would break him to see it, but he didn't want it out there without knowing about it. He was relieved when he saw there was nothing new on the site.

Once the news had broken of the arrest, Jensen had received a barrage of text messages. He had replied to the ones he thought were sent out of genuine concern, had ignored the ones that he felt were probably sent out of curiosity. Jared hadn’t said anything about it when they FaceTimed last night, so Jensen figured people either weren't texting him, or more likely, he wasn’t looking at his phone since he was spending time with the kids. That meant he likely didn’t even know the story had broken.

Jensen went to the photos he had saved from last nights text messages from Jared and Danneel. His heart actually felt as though it might explode as he scrolled through them. HIs family looked so happy, so content. Jensen missed every single one of them so much. FaceTiming them last night during dinner, and again to tell them a bedtime story, had made him feel almost as though he were there. Only he couldn’t hug and kiss his babies through FaceTime. He couldn’t eat Hershey Kisses with JJ. He couldn’t wrap his arms around Jared.

“Damnit!!” Jensen yelled out to the empty apartment. He felt so helpless, so alone. He knew he needed to sleep, but he couldn’t. Jared was going to need him on his A game when he got back. Jared would look to him for strength, support. He needed to be at his best. He couldn’t show any cracks, any weakness.

Jensen sat up in the bed, turning so his feet were on the floor. He rubbed his eyes, telling himself he was rubbing out sleep, but knowing it was actually tears he was wiping away. He leaned forward, elbows on his knees, head in his hands.

“Fuck, I’m awake, I might as well do something useful,” Jensen said aloud, picking up his phone as he stood up. Walking into the kitchen, he grabbed his script off the counter and picked it up as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. He knew all of his lines and marks, but it wouldn’t hurt him to read over it a few more times as long as he was awake. He had a call time of 2 pm today. He almost felt sorry for how much work the makeup girl was going to have to do. He suspected he was going to look like immortal shit by this afternoon.

Jensen took the script and bottle of water and flopped onto the couch. He began to read through it, making mental notes of how he would deliver certain lines. He quickly became engrossed in his work, thankfully taking his mind off everything else.

Time passed quickly as Jensen read through the script. He stood up, stretching his arms above his head. He yawned, wondering if he should try for a quick nap. Picking up his phone, he checked the gossip site again, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw there was no updates, no mug shot.

Jensen walked back to the bedroom, climbing back into the big, empty bed. Since he and Jared were both big guys, they HAD to have California King beds in all their residences. It was great until they were apart- then the bed just seemed so empty, so lonely.

As Jensen curled up, his phone vibrated with a text. Reaching for it quickly, he smiled when he saw a message from Jared- You up?

Instead of messaging him back, Jensen dialed Jared’s number. “Hey Jen,”Jared answered, his voice still throaty with sleep. “Did I wake you?”

Jensen closed his eyes, picturing how Jared looked, his hair wild. He would have given anything to be able to reach out and touch him right now. “No, I’m awake. Just got finished doing another read through of the script. How you doing this morning?”

“Good. Tired. Ready to get to you. Scared. When I woke up this morning, I actually checked my text messages. Guess everybody knows now that I’m an out of control asshole,”Jared said, sounding defeated.

“No,”Jensen said emphatically. “People know that you had a rough night. They know that some idiot recorded you in a moment of weakness and sold it to a tabloid. But the ones that matter also know that you are a good man with a great heart.”

Jared looked down at all his kids still sleeping in the bed. Only JJ had stirred a little bit when he first got up, but she had quickly snuggled back in and went back to sleep. Those six little babies, they were everything to him. There was nothing in this world he wouldn’t do for one of them. He felt as though he had let them down, let Jensen down. He wiped away the tears he felt falling as he got lost in his thoughts.

“I’m just ready to be with you Jen,” Jared said softly.

Jensen could hear the waver in Jared’s voice, and his heart broke a little. “Soon, Jay. Just a few more hours. Then you’ll be here, and everything will be ok.”

Jared laughed sardonically,”If only it were that easy Jen. It won't take away what I did, what happened. And now it’s out there, all over the internet, for the entire world to see. It won’t be long before they have my mug shot, and THAT will be how everybody remembers me.”

“No, it won't be how people remember you. Everyone knows how kind, how loving, how GOOD you are. We’ll figure all this out once you get here. Don’t let it get into your head too deep,”Jensen practically pleaded, worried that Jared would get too down on himself and start to spiral.

“Yeah Jen, I know. I need to get ready, get me some coffee and head out. I’ll let you know when I’m at the airport, ok?”Jared sounded distant as he replied.

“OK Jay, I’ll talk to you later,”Jensen sounded resigned,”Make sure you give all the babies extra kisses from me. I love you.”

“I love you too, Jen. Bye,”Jared said right before he hung up the phone.

Jensen put his phone down as he curled back under the blankets. He replayed the conversation he had just had with Jared over and over in his mind. Had he said the right things, had he pushed any buttons, had he triggered Jared in any way? He hated being so far away when something like this was happening. Oh well, Jared would be here in a few hours, and everything would be different when they were together.

Jensen felt his eyes drooping. Maybe he could fit in a quick nap. He set an alarm on his phone, and made sure his sound was on for when Jared texted him. He rolled back over, still replaying his conversation with Jared. Without realizing it, he was soon softly snoring.

A couple of hours later, Jensen’s alarm went off, and he woke up, startled. Reaching for his phone quickly, he panicked when he saw the time. Checking his messages, he saw he had several from Jared that he had missed.

*at the airport*

*we should be boarding in about 30 min*

*hope everything is ok*

*where are you?*

*boarding the plane now, see you soon? I love you Jen, I’m sorry if I upset you earlier*

He also had 2 missed calls from Jared. “Damnit Damnit Damnit,”he grumbled. “How did I not hear all that?”

Jensen knew how he had missed the texts and calls. He was exhausted. He was actually suprised he hadn't slept through his alarm.

*Sorry Jay, I was asleep. Slept through the texts and calls. Everything is ok. I love you. I’ll see you soon. By the time you see this, we’ll be seeing each other in minutes*

Jensen jumped out of bed, realizing he would be seeing Jared soon. Soon he would actually know everything was ok.

Jensen texted Cliff quickly, arranging for him to pick him up so they could get Jared from the airport. Then he hopped in for a quick shower. By the time he finished his shower and got ready, Cliff was there to pick him up.

They rode in mostly comfortable silence to the airport. Cliff was one of the genuine texts he had gotten last night, so they had already mostly discussed what was going on. Cliff had been with the boys long enough to know how to keep their secrets. He was someone on their trusted list.

Cliff parked in the cell phone lot, waiting to pull up to the pick up area until Jared had actually arrived.

Jensen pulled out his phone while they waited. He hadn’t checked the website in a few hours, so he went there first. As soon as he pulled it up, he felt his heart all the way in the pit of his stomach. They had the mug shot. Jensen almost felt as though he were going to throw up. Jared looked so broken, his eyes swollen from where he had obviously been crying. Jensen had to admit though, that even in a mug shot, his hair was amazing. He put his phone down, not wanting to see that anymore. He wished he had never seen it. He wished it had never happened. He wished Jared had stayed in Vancouver instead of going to Austin. He wished he had went to Austin with Jared. So many possibilities, so many what ifs. But this was now their reality, this was the hand they had been dealt.

Jensen’s phone dinged, and he looked back down at it.

*just got off the plane, headed out, no bags to pick up*

“Okay Cliff, we can head over. He should be coming out about the time we get there,”Jensen said to Cliff in the front seat.

*headed over right now, i’ll see you soon jay*

Jensen was getting excited, knowing he would see Jared in just a bit. Everything would be ok once he had Jared in his arms.

As the SUV pulled up to the exit area of the airport concourse, he saw Jared as he walked out the door. Most people wouldn't have realized who it was, as he was wearing sunglasses and a hat pulled down low, but Jensen of course immediately recognized him. He felt his heart fluttering just at the sight of his love.

Jared spotted them, and headed their way. It took all of Jensen’s self control to not jump out and run to Jared. But he waited. He waited the few moments it took Jared to get to the SUV.

As soon as Jared opened the door and made eye contact with Jensen, the electricity in the air was palpable. Jared threw his bag into the front seat, and immediately slid across the seat to Jensen.

They were almost like magnets, the way Jensen slid to Jared to meet him. They threw their arms around each other, Jared nuzzling into Jensen’s neck immediately. Jensen could feel Jared inhaling his scent. Jensen ran his hands through Jared’s hair, down his back.

“Jen, I’m so sorry. I really didn't mean to get so out of control. Everything just snowballed. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to let you down, to let the kids down,” Jared said as he nuzzled further into Jensen’s neck, almost as though he wanted to climb inside him.

Jensen felt the warm tears on his neck as Jared cried. He hugged him tighter, then pulled back enough to lift Jared’s chin up so he could look him in the eyes. “You could never let me down Jay. I love you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. No matter what happens, we are family.” As Jensen finished the sentence, he leaned in to gently kiss Jared. It was a soft, sweet kiss. A kiss full of promise, commitment, protection. Jensen ran his fingers through Jared’s hair, pulling him closer.

Jensen finally pulled back, leaning his forehead against Jared’s as he sighed,”I missed you so damn much Jay. I feel like a piece of me is missing when you aren’t here.”

Jared reached up and ran his hand along Jensen’s cheek, moving slowly as he looked into Jensen’s eyes. Everything he felt was right there in his eyes. He didn’t have to say a word to Jensen, because they knew each other so well that Jensen could see it all in his eyes.

Jensen smiled back at Jared. It was a calm, reassuring smile. “C’mere,”Jensen said, pulling Jared back into his arms, kissing his forehead. “I missed you so fuckin’ much Jay, you have no idea.”

Jared leaned against Jensen’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. He placed his hand right over Jensen’s heart, feeling a connection he was convinced could never be broken.

They stayed like that for the rest of the ride home, Jared against Jensen’s chest, Jensen running his hands slowly through Jared’s hair. They were just enjoying being with each other, reconnecting from their time apart. It had only been a few days, but with everything that had happened, it seemed much longer.

As they pulled up to the house, Jensen reminded Cliff of his 2 pm call time. Jared grabbed his bag from the front seat, reaching for Jensen’s hand as they got out of the car. He didn't want to lose their connection they had established. He held his hand all the way into the house.

Once they were inside the house, Jared took a deep breath and breathed it all in. He leaned against the kitchen counter, and let the breath out. He was safe, he was with Jensen.

“Okay Jay, time for some real talk? What exactly happened Saturday night? How did all this happen?” Jensen asked.

Jared took a deep breath, knowing that it was time to talk about it.


	2. Together

Jensen looked at Jared in absolute disbelief. He didn’t think he had ever been angrier in his life than he was in this exact moment. He started to say something, then paused, counting to ten. He did not want to say anything in anger that he might regret later. Even after counting to ten, he found he was still every bit as angry. Possibly even more so, because now he had had an additional ten seconds to contemplate what Jared had just told him about Saturday night.

“Jared what the actual fuck? Why didn’t you call me before you went to Stereotype? Or tell me all of this yesterday when we talked? I can’t believe this absolute total and complete HORSESHIT!” Jensen yelled, beyond angry. He slammed both his hands down on the kitchen counter, wanting instead to hit something…hard. 

Jared flinched a little. Jensen wasn’t sure if it was his tone of voice, his volume, his obvious anger, or the act of him hitting the counter. He immediately felt a little a guilty, wondering if his reaction was disproportionate to the circumstances. Then he thought again about what Jared had just told him, and he decided he was being quite calm considering the situation. The fact that he wasn’t hitting walls, or tearing things up was a testament to his amazing restraint. 

“Jen, I don’t know. I should have called before I went out, but I knew you were going to the Halloween party. I didn’t want to upset you or bother you. I just felt like I could go to Stereotype, have a few drinks, then sleep in the guest house or go to a hotel, and it would be fine. I didn’t MEAN to drink so much. It just…happened. And then yesterday- well, you didn’t really ask me what happened, and by that point, what could be gained by me telling you? You were just going to get mad. I planned on telling you, just figured I’d wait until I was here,”Jared shrugged half-heartedly. He knew as he heard the words coming out of his mouth that this explanation wasn’t going to do much to calm Jensen down.

“So you didn’t want to BOTHER me?? You thought I would be bothered by my husband calling me when he was upset about something? You think so little of me, of our marriage, that you just decided to not even give me the option of proving you wrong? Is that what you’re telling me Jared? That you don’t trust me to be there for you when you need me?” 

The anger and disbelief in Jensen’s voice and face was overwhelming. He had been angry already, but Jared’s explanation not only didn’t calm him down, it made him even angrier. Almost every instinct he had was telling him to leave. But he wasn't going to walk out on Jared. That would actually feed right into Jared’s fear that he wouldn’t be there for him. And just like that, any anger he had towards Jared immediately dissipated, as he realized that it was fear that caused Jared to act the way he had. It didn’t mean that Jared didn’t love him, didn't believe in him, just that he had been scared. 

“FUCK!” Jensen yelled, irritated by the entire situation.

Jared looked at Jensen, not exactly sure what to say, but knowing he needed to say something. “I’m sorry Jen,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper. “I do trust you. I just- I guess maybe I just don’t trust me. I don’t trust my mind and the way it works sometimes.”

Jensen sighed, running his hands through his hair. “That’s part of the reason you have to talk to me Jay. Because even when you feel like you can’t trust yourself, you can always trust me. ALWAYS,”Jensen emphasized. 

Jared immediately picked up on the change in Jensen’s tone, and the fact that he was calling him Jay again. He felt relieved, but suddenly it was just all too much, and he could feel tears slipping out of his eyes and down his face. He tried to stop them, wiping his face furiously. He didn’t want Jensen to pity him.

Jensen immediately reached for Jared and grabbed him into a big bear hug. “Its ok Jay. I love you. You can always talk to me, you can always call me, no matter what. Nothing you say or do is ever going to be a bother to me, because there is nothing more important in my life than you. Nothing, you hear me? Not the show, not my career, none of it. It’s you Jay. You’re everything and the only thing that matters.”

Jared cried into Jensen’s shoulder, heart-wrenching full body sobs. Jensen rubbed his back, placing soft, soothing kisses onto Jared’s neck. “It’s ok baby boy, let it out,” he whispered into Jared’s ear.

As Jared continued to sob, Jensen thought about what Jared had told him about Saturday night. He realized that while he wasn’t angry at Jared anymore, he was still livid. He knew now why Genevieve had never called him on Sunday about Jared. He was sure she would have assumed he knew what happened, and she had been terrified of what his reaction would be. Luckily for her, they were in two different countries right now, or there was really no telling what he would do.

Jared said something to Jensen between his sobs, but it was so muddled Jensen couldn’t understand him. “What was that Jay?” he asked, hoping he would have better luck if Jared repeated it. But as soon as Jared did repeat it, his blood ran cold and he almost threw up.

“I said, if that’s true, then why are we even doing all this Jen? Why? Why are we living this lie?” Jared pleaded.

Jensen was speechless for a few minutes. They had discussed all this countless times before they went into their “arrangements”, and they had talked about it several times in the years since then. But seeing Jared like this, broken, Jensen had to wonder the same thing himself. Why were they doing this? At the time, it seemed like the perfect solution, but at what cost? 

“Oh Jay. For so many reasons. But I promise you this- if you want to, we can end all this right now. Everything. I’ll go right to the studio myself. I’ll go to the media myself. I’ll go to Genevieve and Danneel myself. We can end it all Jay, and it be just me and you. We don't have to wait till the end of the season. We don’t have to wait for anything. I promise,” Jensen said, as he held Jared’s face in his hands and looked into his eyes.

Jared looked back, nodded, and wiped the tears off his face. “We’re so close Jen, I know it. We’re so close to having everything we’ve wanted all these years. I know you love me. I know. I don’t want to ruin what we’ve worked so hard to build over the last 15 years. But sometimes it just gets so hard. Sometimes I wish we had taken the easier path.”

“I know Jay. There are times I wish the same thing. But then there are other times, when I look at our babies, and I think maybe this was the easier path, you know? Would we have had our six kids if we hadn’t taken this path? And even if we did, it wouldn’t be the SAME six kids, you know? So even if we got nothing else to show for the pain we’ve went through the last 12 years, we’ve got those babies. Thinking of it that way helps me,” Jensen said softly, thinking of their kids, and FaceTiming them last night while they made pizza, and reading Llama Llama Red Pajama to them.

Jared smiled, his face lighting up in a way that Jensen loved to see. “You’re right. Those kids make everything we’ve ever had to go through or sacrifice absolutely worth it.”

Jensen smiled back, relieved to see the smile on Jared’s face. “You are the best damn thing that ever happened to me Jared Padalecki. I love you so fucking much, I don't even have the words to express it.”

“Well, if that isn’t the most super romantic statement in the world, I don’t know what is,” Jared teased.

Jensen rubbed his right thumb over Jared’s left cheek, then leaned in, kissing him slowly, softly. Jared kissed him back, and Jensen let a low moan escape from his lips. “Fuck I missed this…you.”

Jared leaned into Jensen a little more, leaning down and kissing into his neck. “I missed you Jen. I missed the way you feel, the way you make me feel. I missed the way you touch me. I missed touching you,” he said, giving just a small bite right at the base of Jensen’s neck.

Jensen practically whimpered at the way Jared was making him feel. He was feeling a little light headed from desire. Jared always had this affect on him, but especially when they had not seen each other for a few days. Even after all these years together, they had not lost one bit of the passion they harbored for each other. They often joked about the fact that if anything, their sex life had actually gotten better over the years. 

Jensen shook his head a little, wanting to give in to the physical temptation that Jared was making him experience, but knowing they still needed to finish talking. He would much prefer to forget the talk, and let their bodies completely take over, but Jensen knew once they gave in to the temptation, they wouldn’t be talking for awhile. He had to stop them both now, before they got any further and weren’t able to stop. “Jay, this feels incredible. YOU feel incredible, but we have to finish talking. Cause I don’t want all this hanging over our heads. I want us to get all of this resolved as much as possible, and then I want to actually be able to enjoy you….us….our time together.”

Jared groaned, knowing Jensen was right, but also knowing that he didn't want to stop. He wanted to keep going, he wanted to lose himself in Jensen. He wanted to feel Jensen against him, inside him, all around him. He wanted to shut everything else out and just let it be the two of them for awhile. But Jensen made a valid point- if they could go ahead and finish talking and get everything straightened out, then they could truly just focus on each other. Of course, with Jensen’s 2 pm call time, Jared knew that if they didn’t take time now, focusing on each other was going to have to wait until after Jensen was done filming for the day. That’s if Jensen wasn’t ready to pass out after working all day. He hesitated, looking into Jensen’s eyes, and seeing all the same desires and hesitations reflected back at him. Jared sighed, “You’re right, but I’m not happy about it,” he grumbled. “Not even a little bit.”

Jensen chuckled, “I hear ya, big guy. Me either. But let’s go sit down on the couch- you want something to drink?”

“Sure, just a bottle of water please,” Jared responded, heading into the living room and towards the couch. 

Jensen reached into their fridge and pulled out two bottles of water before walking into the living room himself, and sitting on the couch next to Jared. “Ok, so tell me- what do you think brought all this on with Genevieve Saturday?”

Jared sighed, opening his bottle of water and taking a drink before answering. “I don’t know Jen. I think that’s part of why I reacted so badly. I was completely taken off guard. I mean, obviously, we both know that she can be a real bitch, but this was just next level. It was so…hateful, and it seemed almost spiteful. Usually she’s much more passive aggressive about things, but Saturday she was just downright aggressive. Screaming, throwing things. Threatening to out us both to anyone in the media that would listen. Saying she would take Tom, Shep, and Odette away from us both and that we would never see them again.”

Jensen felt the anger that had been tapped down a little start to rise again. The total and complete audacity of Genevieve to say and threaten those things made him more livid than anything he had ever known. He had tried for years to get along with her, but there was no love lost between the two of them. Jensen didn’t like the way she treated Jared, both publicly and privately. He found her vapid and boring, and thought the way she used Jared and the Supernatural fandom to further her “career” interests was disgusting. As a general rule, he found her unpleasant to be around. He thought her attempts to make herself seem relevant and important were pathetic and based out of a deep jealousy for the love that he and Jared shared. All that being said, she was the biological mother of three of his children. She was still under contract for the next seven months. It was just easier for him to ignore her for the most part. But THIS, this was beyond anything Jensen had ever even thought she was capable of. 

“Okay, so first off, lets just cover a few things,” Jensen said. “She’s under a contract, and she damn well knows that. Thankfully, a very clear, very rigid contract. If she were to attempt to talk to anyone in the media, or release any kind of information about either of us, she would be in violation of that contract, and be liable for tens of millions of dollars worth of damage. She’s not going to risk that. And as far as OUR kids are concerned, she has no legal claim to any of them. She signed over her parental rights to all of them, and I have legally adopted all three of them. So, she’s got nothing to hold over us in that aspect either.”

“I know Jen- like in my head, I know. But to hear her screaming these awful terrible things- its almost like I blacked out for a bit and just shut down. She kept telling me how worthless I am. She said that you and Misha are the real stars of the show, nobody cares about Sam and what happens to him, just like nobody cares about what happens to me. She said that the kids don’t care about whether I’m around or not. It’s like every single one of my buttons she could press, she did. Sitting next to you, looking at you, talking to you- I know all those things aren’t true. But in that moment, thousands of miles away from you, it seemed like maybe they all were.”

Jared paused, looking up at Jensen as he did. He saw Jensen’s eyes glistening with unshed tears as he listened to him. 

“I finally just stormed out of the house. In retrospect, I should have went over to our place, or spent the night at a hotel. And that’s exactly what I was planning on doing, AFTER I had a few drinks at Stereotype. I thought about calling you, but I was feeling sorry for myself. I didn’t want you to feel sorry for me too. And you’re right, I should have had more faith and trust in you. You never let me down, you always put me first, you always build me up. But I just didn’t see that then. I was angry, hurt, confused, worried. Once I started drinking, I started thinking she was right about everything, but especially about how worthless I am. That just made me want to drink even more. So I did. I don’t even really remember everything that happened after that. I do know that Jimmy made some comments to one of the girls that was at the bar, and I didn't think they were appropriate, and I told him so. He told me I was too drunk to judge what was appropriate, and that nobody needed me to throw in my opinion,” Jared shrugged. “Next thing I know, I was outside.” Jared put his head down in his hands. “Everything just got away from me. I got away from me. Before I knew it, it was too late, and they had me in the back of the car.” 

Jensen reached over, gently rubbing him on the back supportively. Jared took another drink of his bottle of water before saying anything else. “That’s pretty much everything I think. I mean, I didn’t go out looking to get drunk, but I guess I was trying to drown out the part of me that thought Genevieve must be right. The part of me that thought you probably felt the same way as she did,” Jared looked over at Jensen nervously as he finished, tears streaming down his face.

Jensen chose his words carefully as he fought tears himself. He was trying his best to stay strong for Jared, but seeing Jared in so much pain completely destroyed him. “Jay, I could never and will never feel that way about you. Not only do I not think you are worthless, I think you are one of the kindest, gentlest, most wonderful people in this entire world. I am so blessed and thank Chuck every single day that I get to work with you, live with you, raise our kids with you, but most importantly just get to do this crazy thing called life with you,” Jensen’s voice wavered with emotion as he kept talking. “You have taught me so much about how to open myself up to feelings, emotions, possibilities. There is nothing I wouldn’t do for you, for our life. We're going to work all this out. We’ll call Jordan at the law firm, get him to contact Genevieve and stress to her the strictness of our contract. We’ll also talk to him about our next steps as far as these charges in Austin.”

Jared wiped his eyes, nodding. He felt much better now that Jensen knew everything that had happened over the last couple of days, and he felt better knowing they had a plan in place for how to handle it. 

“Now, Cliff will be back soon to pick me up for my call time. You’re going to come with me, right?” Jensen asked.

Jared panicked slightly, “I don’t think I’m really ready to face anybody just yet Jen.”

“You leave that to me and Cliff. You won’t have to face anybody, but I want you with me. Even if you’re just taking a nap in my trailer, I don't want to be apart from you again just yet,” Jensen said adamantly.

Jared nodded, “Ok, that sounds like a plan.”

“Damn right it does. Now, we don’t have a lot of time before Cliff gets here, but how about you snuggle me while we’re waiting?” Jensen asked, reaching out for Jared.

Jared immediately slid into Jensen’s arms as Jensen leaned back on the couch. As he loved to do, Jared put his right hand on Jensen’s chest just over his heart, “I love you Jen.”

“I love you too Jay,” Jensen said.

The two of them sat on the couch like that, just holding on to one another, waiting for Cliff. Waiting, as they had waited for years with each other. Waiting, as they would continue to wait with each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! As always, please leave comments and kudos- they give me life!! And feed my muse!


End file.
